leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-25223119-20150804162340
So .. this just happened. Finally gave AD caster MF a try and I'm finding it hard to believe my team won this match. http://i.imgur.com/bFFyles.jpg Beginning to wonder if people were right about playing MF as a caster first and, DPS crit champion second. I've been on a losing streak ever since I posted here and it was mostly caused by some pretty bad supports who just kept dying or wouldn't maintain basic supporting techniques. This game was similar, I had a Jax who dive bombed at the most random moments and expected me to pull out a miracle against a 5/0 Graves early game while Leona gave us hell with her cc. I thought, since we're losing, might as well play Tri-Force MF and just see how far it'll get. The stages of putting together the item was hell, but the moment I completed my Tri-Force, my teamfight damage and single target AD burst began to take notice. This was my first time AD Caster MF and first victory as well. Not sure if it was other factors contributing to our victory, the fact that Udyr maintained great map pressure and survivability through split pushing while Vi and Jax went bruiser tanky and caused disruption back lines, Nidalee was hopping around confusing enemies while I was just running around attacking and casting for my life. But I notice one thing AD caster MF has over a DPS-centric one is that she's got very good AD burst at Mid game to really abuse it. I honestly prefer a DPS based build but triforce honestly made mid game so smooth. I just dislike how MF's AD dmg output is so reliant on Triforce's Rage effect. But I swear to god that I was worrying the entire moment. We nearly lost because they pushed in so hard at mid lane till we had turret standing at a sliver of health, but managed to pull through by just constantly playing hit and run tactics and catching their Fiora off guard while Udyr split pushed like no tomorrow and we had the upper hand by stealing Baron twice (once by yours truly). And every clutched moments for me came from every single proc off TriForce's Rage rescued me, the on-hit lifesteal is crazy, although there were times where I unfortunately died when Sion divebombed me. I was lucky in the last round because I narrowly avoided his ult and outduel with him at full item with in between kites, then we proceeded to mow down their mid lane base all the way to the turret. I'm just thinking if we can slighly tweak the way MF gets her core. Can we get TriForce after IE and PD + Boots? Or is TriForce most recommended as the first item? The intention is to smoothen out her early game phase while getting Tri Force, because while we rush Phage+Sheen and Zeal, enemy team rushes BF Sword sraight and I think it kinda lowers MF's dueling capabilities because of the raw AD you get from auto attacking. So they have a huge spike in AD while we have a myriad of stats to complement. I intend to try out TriForce as a build tho, I just disliked how my entire team were on the edge when we were pushing back. We were really really behind when we lost early and early-mid game. It was a literal 9 vs 20 kill score until everyone suddenly just got their shit together and pushed back the team. By mid game, I was securing a Quadra Kill and when I completed my PD, I was outbursting Graves and had enough life steal to sustain his all-in burst which chunked a good 75% of my health. I think I went TriForce --> Boots --> IE --> Vampiric Scepter --> LW --> PD --> Boots (red enhancement) --> BT --> Elixir of Iron (for slow resistance) I personally think taking PD as a fourth item was a mistake though. I was lucky because I had enough AS from W to contribute significant DPS but I can't help but to think PD should have been completed earlier to give that DPS that I needed to compete with Graves mid game. Thoughts please? I couldn't see myself getting AP items like Liandry on MF for some reason :/. So I went AD Caster mid game/AD DPS Crit late game with AD casting to backup my damage source.